Secret's And Lies
by Neon Princess
Summary: Westlife Fanfiction: He's in the boyband "Westlife" and she's one of the member's younger sister. They decide to go out behind everyone's back what happens when one secret turns into another bigger secret and the secret's just keep getting bigger?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**"Diana, I'm leaving now!" 18 year old Shane Filan yelled to his 16 year old sister Diana **

**"Alright, Bye Shane and good luck!"Diana called down to him **

**"Are you sure you aren't going to come?"Shane asked feeling bad for leaving Diana alone **

**"Shane, I'll be fine I promise if I need company that bad I'll call Sierra, Kailey or Hannah"Diana promised him **

**"Alright, I should be back no later then 7 ok? If you need me call my cell, bye!"Shane said before exiting the house, Shane and Diana were brother and sister and lived on their own since Shane had turned 18 and moved out of his parent's house taking Diana with him because his parent's were in no state of mind to raise the young girl **

**"Where is he?"Kian asked frustrated today was the day when "Westlife" were supposed to pitch their first song to a couple of guys who could possibly become their manager(s) **

**"Nicky called, he said he may be a little late but not to worry cause he'll be here"Bryan told the other four lads as he entered the studio **

**"He better not blow this for us or I'll kill him"Shane said frustrated as well **

**------------------------------------**

**"Hey"Diana said letting the blonde boy around her age into the house **

**  
"Hey"He said with a grin before he leaned down and kissed her softly **

**"You really shouldn't be here.."Diana said quietly **

**"Aw, but you said Shane had already left" The blonde boy said with a frown **

**"He has, but they're waiting on you"Diana told Nicky, Secretly Nicky and Diana had been seeing each other behind Shane's back, Shane was only two years older then his sister but he was more like her father figure then their own father at this point was **

**"Nicky, they are going to flip you're already late"Diana reminded him he leaned in and kissed her again**

**"I promise I'll get my self there"Nicky told her she nodded and grabbed his hand leading him towards her bedroom the second they reached her room he pulled her to him and kissed her **

**"Wait, Nicky..your knee"Diana said concerned in between kisses **

**"It's fine, the doctor okayed me to play ball again tomorrow so I can do other stuff beside's I doubt my knee will be doing much"Nicky said as he kissed her**

**------------------------------------------**

**"He'll be here!"Kian told Louis **

**"Look guys, we're going to be straight with you here..you don't need to make up this excuse of their being a fifth member involved when it is becoming obvious that he doesn't--"Louis said when Kian cut him off **

**"Nicky! Thank god!"Kian said as he watched Nicky approach the door **

**"Where the hell were you!?"Mark asked as Nicky entered the room**

**"I had to handle some family stuff and seen the doctor about my knee sorry"Nicky said Shane gave him an odd look**

**"Dude, you smell like a chick"Shane said as Bryan sniffed him **

**"You do..what gives?"Bryan asked**

**"Ok look, if Nicky want's to smell like a girl let him..we need to get this over with"Kian said after about a half hour since the guys sang they waited about a half hour while Louis and Harry made their decision about the band **

**"Where were you Nicky?"Kian asked again**

**"Kian, drop it alright? I already told you!"Nicky said getting frustrated **

**  
"It's funny Nicky cause I saw you this morning before you were heading to the doctor and you smelled like Axe and now you smell like.."Kian said sniffing him**

**"Mary-Kate and Ashley"Kian said **

**"Ok, I don't know at this point which is stranger..the fact that Nicky smells chick like or the fact that Kian identified the perfume's brand name.."Bryan said making a face a moment later Louis and Harry entered the room**

**  
"Well, Lad's..I can honestly say after talking it over we decided to put you on our label and manage you"Louis said as Harry nodded and they both sealed the deal by shaking each of the lad's hand's **

**"Now, before we go any further..are their any secret's? Anything that could later come out in the public eye in a bad manner?"Louis asked **

**"What do you mean?"Shane asked **

**"Girlfriend's? Children? Religious belief's? Background stuff..?"Harry said **

**"Oh right, as far as girlfriend's go..we're all single and way too young for kid's, the oldest is 18 and the youngest is 16"Shane explained **

**"Alright"Louis said with a nod after a while of going over some details Louis and Harry told the lad's they'd be in contact with them and sent them on their way right away told them they'd celebrate by going back to his place he called Diana on his cell while they were in the taxi on their way back to his house **

**"Hello?"Diana said **

**"Diana! It's Shane..they signed us can you believe it!?"Shane asked excited **

**"Oh my gosh..are you serious!?"Diana said as she let out a squeal **

**"Yes, of course I'm serious! Listen..I'm bringing the lad's back to the house so we'll see you in a few ok?"Shane said **

**"Alright, see you then and congratulations!"Diana said excited Shane then thanked her and they said their good-bye's and he hung up soon they had gotten to Shane's place **

**  
"I can't believe we actually got signed"Kian said excited as they entered the house **

**"Hey guys! Congratulations!"Diana said as she hugged each of them it was when Diana hugged Kian he recognized the perfume and it's scent that Nicky earlier had on him **

**"Nicky and Diana, do you want to show me where the glasses are? I think we should all have some drinks"Kian said **

**"What? Kian I can show you--"Shane said **

**  
"No, Shane don't be silly they can show me right guys?"Kian said with an evil grin letting Nicky and Diana know he requested the two of them on purpose **

**"Right, we can do it"Diana said as she and Nicky walked Kian into the kitchen**

**"What's going on?"Kian asked after they were in the kitchen **

**"What do you mean?"Nicky asked playing dumb Kian laughed **

**"You can tell me or I can have Shane come out here and smell the two of you and get his opinion on what's going on"Kian said as he folded his arms across his chest **

**"Kian, Nicky and I have secretly been seeing each other"Diana said quietly **

**"Ah-ha"Kian said **

**"There the glasses are! Silly me!"Kian said loudly so the other lad's would hear him**

**"If you tell any of them I'll kill you!"Nicky whispered to Kian**

**"Nicky, I am the one who has this over your head it would not be in your best interest to threaten me right now"Kian told him**

**"Kian, I'll get you a date with Sierra, I'll do anything just please let this stay between us"Diana begged him**

**"How did you know what kind of perfume she uses?"Nicky asked Kian shrugged **

**"Sierra, where's the same kind and you know me with Sierra"Kian said with a grin**

**"Yea, too bad she hate's your guts"Nicky reminded him Kian ignored that comment **

**"Nicky, you heard what Louis said today..we can't have any "Secrets""Kian said **

**"Look, we will talk this over with Shane alright? But Kian now isn't the time but I promise we will do it ourselves without any problem's just please don't say anything"Nicky said **

**  
"Fine, tell Sierra I'll see her at 7 this Saturday oh and thank's for the glasses"Kian said as he grabbed the glasses from the cabinet he knew they were in and went back into the living room **

**"You know Sierra can't stand him"Nicky said as he covered his eyes with his hand's and shook his head **

**"Right, which is why it'll be a double date"Diana said **

**"I love your mind"Nicky said removing his hand's from his eyes as he smiled at her **

**"Where are Nicky and Diana?"Shane asked curious**

**"Oh, they'll be right out"Kian said loudly so they could hear him **

**"Let's go"Nicky said before he walked out of the kitchen and Diana followed after a moment later **

**"I am going to call Sierra"Diana said before walking upstairs to her bedroom once in there she shut the door and locked it and called Sierra on her cell **

**"Hello?"Sierra said answering the phone**

**"Hi"Diana said **

**"Oh, hey what's up? How did it go?"Sierra asked curious **

**"Fine, they got signed but Sierra I need a huge favor and please don't say no.."Diana begged her **

**"Ok? What's the favor?"Sierra asked **

**"I need you to go out with Kian this Saturday at 7 Pm"Diana told her quickly she then heard Sierra laugh on the other end**

**"Kian Egan? The disrespectful, Sloppy, lowlife loser who hang's around your house all the time?"Sierra asked**

**"Well..yea, but Sierra you have to go!"Diana told her**

**"Why is that?"Sierra asked confused**

**"If you don't he's going to tell Shane about Nicky and I and I'll be on their first flight back to my parent's Sierra please!"Diana begged**

**"I'd rather go out with Mark and he's gay"Sierra told her **

**"Sierra.."Diana said **

**"Fine, but you'll owe me your life"Sierra said **

**"Thank you! Thank you!"Diana said relieved**

**"Yea, you're welcome try to get to dress up and actually look like a gentleman ok?"Sierra asked**

**"Alright, we can go to the local fair cause Nicky and I are going as well"Diana told her**

**"Ok, Sound's good..bye talk to you later"Sierra said**

**"Ok, Bye talk to you later"Diana said before hanging up with her friend**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**- Saturday - **

**"This has got to have been the craziest week ever.."Shane said quietly **

**"Awwww, But it'll pay off when you're a celebrity"Diana reminded him **

**"Yea, if I make it that far Diana, I haven't slept in like 3 days and during our rehearsal today Nicky and I used each other for freaking pillows cause we were so tired"Shane told her **

**"Rehearsal?"Diana asked she had no idea they were doing anything today**

**"Yea, they figure it'll be easier right now if we did more shows on Weekend's because half of us are still in school"Shane told her **

**"You're working tonight?"Diana asked **

**"Well, yea we're actually playing the little fair tho that's in town"Shane told her Diana nodded and pulled out her cell phone and sent Nicky a text message asking him if they were still on for tonight **

**"I told Sierra she won't be able to go with Kian tonight"Diana told Shane so he didn't ask who she was texting**

**"Aw, She can still come with us"Shane told her **

**"No, She doesn't really like Kian or pop music, This was something tho Kian asked me to do for him so I tried"Diana said with a shrug**

**"Now, you're not going to be mad at us tho if girl's start coming around saying how cute we are?"Shane asked **

**"Nah, as long as they don't run their nasty tween hand's all over my boy's we'll be cool"Diana said with a smile at the second Shane's cell phone rang**

**"It's Nicky..sorry"Shane said quietly **

**"It's fine, you can take it I'm going to call Sierra and ask if she still want's to tag along"Diana told him before going to her room soon they had been at the fair and the guys were preparing to go on stage and Sierra said she would still come because a deal is a deal and this way Kian couldn't hold it over anyone's head **

**"I'm not going out there"Nicky said Kian nodded in agreement **

**"What!?"Shane said shocked as he faced the other four guys looking at him as if they were a deer caught in head lights**

**  
"There are too many people out there Shane!"Bryan told him**

**"Yea, Louis said no one know's who we are so why are all those people out there?" Mark asked a second later his question was answered when Diana and Sierra entered the room **

**  
"Are you all decent?"Sierra asked as her eyes were covered**

"**Yes, Thank's Sierra unlike Diana who just walked in as if it was no big deal"Shane said with a laugh **

"**What's wrong with them?"Sierra asked looking at the other guys as Diana did the same **

**  
"They are nervous cause you guys went around telling people to check us out cause we're the next big thing and handing out those poster's I gave to you"Shane told them**

"**You asked us to"Diana said **

"**I'm going to get sick"Nicky said standing up**

"**No! I am first!"Mark yelled**

"**I'm going to use the bathroom while you two argue over who is next"Bryan said walking away**

"**I'm going home!"Kian yelled **

"**Sit down!"Sierra yelled before kissing Kian **

"**Wow.."Diana said shocked **

"**That won't work on me"Mark said folding his arms Diana looked at Nicky **

"**Kiss Mark"Diana told him**

"**No one is kissing anyone! Sierra stop that!"Shane yelled **

**"We are going to go out there and do this! Nicky, you want to play soccer if you can't sing? Well..do you think no one shows up to soccer games?"Shane asked Nicky shrugged **

**  
"We're going to be fine"Shane said **

**"Beside's, we are only doing Swear It Again and Seasons In The Sun"Shane told them**

**"I'm not a solo act"Shane told them as Bryan left the bathroom**

**"You might be tonight"Bryan said **

**"No, I won't be I was not the only one who signed a contract"Shane told them soon they had finally got on stage and Diana and Sierra were in the crowd **

**"Awww! They are so cute!"One girl said **

**"I know, except for the funny looking one who sing's"Her friend said Diana and Sierra looked at each other **

**"MY brother is not funny looking!"Diana told the girls they both just giggled and looked at her**

**"Oh my god, She thinks he is her brother!"The one girl said with a laugh which got a bunch of the girl's laughing **

**"Shane is my brother!"Diana yelled at them**

**"Prove it"The girl said folding her arms**

**"Ok"Diana said she then took out her cell phone not realizing the pic's that had been on there **

**"There's me and Shane, it was taken sometime last week"Diana said showing them they all gasped in amazement then Diana showed them a few other pictures of her and the boy and she didn't look at the camera until she heard even more gasps from the girls**

**  
"What?"Diana said looking at the cell her face went pale when she saw a picture of her and Nicky kissing on her camera**

**"The blonde's your boyfriend!?"A girl asked shocked Diana ignored the girl and just turned around with Sierra soon the show had finished and Sierra and Diana were once more in the back with the guys **

**"You guys were amazing!"Diana told them**

**"Did you get the numbers of any hott girl's for us?"Shane asked Nicky's face went pale he grabbed Diana and pulled her aside **

**"My cell phone is gone.."Nicky told her **

**"Nicky, stop being dramatic I'm sure it's right where you left it"Diana told him**

**"No! It's not there! It was there before I went on stage!"Nicky told her pointing to where he had left it **

**"What if Shane find's it!?"Diana yelled at him**

**"Shane find's what?"Shane asked confused**

**"Nicky's cell phone is missing"Diana told him**

**"Wow, I wonder why someone would steal his phone"Kian said curious soon they had all been getting ready to go home**

**"Hey, there it is.."Shane whispered as he grabbed Nicky's cell from the floor**

**  
"Stupid Nicky, he didn't loose that phone it fell on the ground"Bryan said with a laugh as Shane opened the phone **

**"Whoa.."Bryan said shocked when he saw Nicky's background on the phone over Shane's shoulder Shane quickly closed the phone without saying a word **

**"Here's your phone!"Shane called out before tossing the phone at Nicky Kian looked shocked expecting Shane to charge at Nicky but he didn't Kian sighed relieved assuming Shane hadn't opened the phone or anything **

**"Want us to come over to your place for a bit?"Mark asked **

**  
"No, Diana and I are just going home..we've had a long and busy day"Shane said taking Diana's hand **

**"Bye guys.."Diana said quietly they all said good-bye to her and Shane before Shane took Diana and went home**

**"Diana, can you come here please?"Shane asked when he noticed Diana headed for the stairs **

**  
"Yea?"Diana said walking over to her brother **

**"I am going to just come out with it, I found Nicky's phone and opened it to see if he missed any call's and his background is you and him, why?"Shane asked looking straight at her **

**"I don't know, isn't that a question for Nicky? It was his phone"Diana told him Shane sighed **

**"Are you seeing him Diana?"Shane asked **

**  
"Shane, I am not seeing Nicky ok?"Diana said not looking at him cause she knew she couldn't look him in the eyes and lie**

**"Diana, look at me and tell me you and Nicky are nothing more than friends"Shane told her **

**"Shane, suppose we are dating, Then what!?"Diana asked **

**"I put an end to it! Diana Nicky will be out of the band and he will not come near here again!"Shane yelled**

**"Shane it isn't your decision who I date or don't date, It also isn't your band!"Diana yelled **

**"It is my fucking band when I am working my ass for that band! Not spending my off time kicking a damn ball around a field! It is also my choice who you date under my roof!"Shane yelled **

**"Then maybe I no longer will be under your roof!"Diana yelled before grabbing her coat**

**"Diana, don't you dare leave this house!"Shane yelled**

**"Shane, you're my brother and not my father get that part right!"Diana yelled before opening the front door and leaving slamming the door shut she then headed to a park she sighed and sat down on a bench she was there for a little over an hour before Shane had decided if he wanted Diana back in the house he had to work with Nicky, he asked Nicky to go out and find her for him and he was staying home incase Diana had come back it didn't take long till Diana saw a dark figure approach her she went to stand up and run off but then she realized who it was **

**"Hi Nicky.."Diana said quietly he smiled down at her **

**"What are you doing out here at this time of night?"Nicky asked before sitting down**

**"I can't stand my family Nick, what am I going to do?"Diana asked Nicky shrugged **

**  
"I hate my family too if it help's, we're not as screwed up as your family but you know..we don't always see eye to eye either"Nicky explained**

**"Nicky, Shane think's he is my father and I am not going back there if he can't except us then I'm not staying there anymore.."Diana whispered **

**"What? He knows?"Nicky asked shocked**

**"Yea, he opened your phone and saw your background he threatened me Nicky, he said if I didn't stop seeing you that he would make sure you were out of the band and out of my life"Diana said as she cried and started to shiver **

**  
"If he sent you here to take me home he can forget it.."Diana said Nicky nodded and wrapped his jacket around her seeing her shiver he then wrapped his arms around her and just held her until they fell asleep in each other right there on a park bench **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**- The Next Morning -**

**  
"You know we can't stay here.."Nicky whispered as he looked over at Diana**

**"Why not?"Diana asked **

**"Well, baby mainly because it's not healthy and because I'd freeze to death since it is winter and you need my jacket"Nicky told her **

**  
"I'm not staying with Shane Nicky, he tries to run and ruin my life not anymore"Diana told him Nicky sighed**

**"Diana, he is looking out for you"Nicky told her**

**  
"Nicky, what is so wrong with me and you being together?"Diana asked **

**"Nothing..but we really didn't need to lie to him we need to let him get used to the idea"Nicky told her**

**"He just want's me to stay his baby sister Nicky"Diana told him**

**"I think I am going to go back with my mom and dad, at least with them I can do whatever I want.."Diana said **

**"Diana, you know you're not safe there"Nicky told her as his cell phone went off **

**"It's Shane.."Nicky whispered after seeing Shane's name pop up on the phone **

**"So don't fucking answer it"Diana said looking at him Nicky sighed and didn't answer it because he really didn't want to get caught in the middle of Shane and Diana's argument even tho he clearly already was a minute later his cell phone went off again**

**"It's Kian this time"Nicky said looking at the phone Diana sighed **

**"Great, so they all must know"Diana said shaking her head **

**"Diana, listen to me Ok? I don't need the band..I can play soccer do you know how many people have told me I could be the best soccer player?"Nicky asked **

**"Nicky, they aren't going to stop.."Diana said hearing Nicky's phone again Nicky sighed and finally flipped the phone open**

**  
"Hello?"Nicky said annoyed **

**"Hi, Where are you?"Bryan asked **

**"Listen, Bryan I don't have time to talk Ok?"Nicky asked **

**"Where's Diana at Nicky?"Bryan asked Nicky looked at her and sighed **

**"Do I look like I keep a fucking tab on her Bryan? I don't know where she went she does what she wants"Nicky told him**

**"Nicky, you're 16 and so is she and you and I both know this game you're playing isn't safe, what if someone see's you?"Bryan asked **

**"Bryan, do not hold the band over my head Ok? I don't care what people see or know"Nicky said before hanging up**

**"You ok?"Diana asked Nicky nodded **

**"We can't stay here, I can take you back to my place today until you can decide what you're doing"Nicky said **

**"I don't know about you, but I'm also extremely exhausted a park bench isn't exactly..comfortable"Nicky said Diana nodded Nicky then took Diana back to his house **

**  
"Mom, I'm back!"Nicky called out when he entered the house **

**"Nicky, where were you all night?"Yvonne (Nicky's mother) asked **

**"Um, I was over a friend's"Nicky told her **

**"We're going up to my room"Nicky said before walking upstairs with Diana behind him **

**"Keep your door open!"Nicholas (Nicky's dad) yelled once Nicky got into his room he shut the door **

**"He only says that so he don't got to hear my mom"Nicky told Diana Nicky laughed when he saw Diana looking around his room**

**"I forgot you've never seen my room, I've seen yours cause it's easier to sneak around a house with no parent then one with two parent's a brother and a sister"Nicky told her Diana nodded **

**"Just promise me one thing alright?"Nicky asked as he sat next to Diana on his bed**

**"What's that?"Diana asked **

**"Whatever decision you make, you're going to make that choice with your best interest at heart and just promise it won't change thing's between the two of us?"Nicky asked Diana nodded **

**"I will Nicky and nothing is going to change between us"Diana told him**

**"Good"Nicky said before he kissed her a few hours had gone by and Kian had gone to Nicky's house **

**"Nicky!"Yvonne yelled up the stairs **

**"Kian's down here!"Yvonne yelled again Nicky sighed and looked at Diana while she slept he decided against bothering her and got dressed and went downstairs **

**"Hi"Nicky said **

**"We need to talk"Kian told him**

**"I already know what this is about"Nicky said with a sigh**

**"We have a meeting today with Louis"Kian explained **

**"What?"Nicky said shocked **

**"Even tho is everyone is pretty pissed at you..you are still in the band that choice is Louis's choice not our's"Kian explained Nicky nodded **

**  
"You need to be at the meeting"Kian told Nicky **

**"Where's Diana?"Kian asked**

**  
"She is upstairs but she is going to stay here"Nicky told him**

**"Nick, Shane's a wreck and want's her home"Kian told him**

**"Yea, Well he should've thought before he did this to her and tried to run her life"Nicky told Kian**

**"Nick, he didn't want her to turn out like his parent's did and he didn't want you to either"Kian said **

**"What?"Nicky asked Kian sighed Kian knew the entire story cause he had grown up with Shane and Diana**

**"Their parent's were in love or so they thought, Then one day they decided they didn't want to be together anymore and a week later Mae found out she was pregnant with Shane and they stayed together for him so he blames himself and he beats himself up over it and doesn't want Diana to turn out like that"Kian explained**

**"But she won't, we do love each other Kian"Nicky said **

**"Could you just get her please?"Kian asked**

**"Kian, I will talk to her after the meeting, She is asleep"Nicky told him before walking upstairs to grab his thing's he also decided to leave Diana a note telling her where he had gone when she got up soon Kian and Nicky had gotten down town to the management's studio's **

**  
"Hey guys"Kian said walking over to them with Nicky **

**"Hey Kian"Bryan said not paying attention to Nicky Shane didn't say anything to Nicky **

**"Guys, we need to talk"Louis said the guys nodded**

**"What's going on?"Mark asked what happened next they didn't expect to happen but meanwhile Diana had waken up and realized Nicky wasn't there she read his note she decided she was going to go to stay with her parent's the guys were going to be huge she already could tell and so she decided they'd be better off without her she decided she would leave Nicky a voice mail since his note said his phone would be off till after the meaning**

**"Nicky, it's me I just want you to know I love you so much, you're my best friend and my first love..I am going to miss you so much Nick, I guess if you can't tell by now..I'm going home to my parent's for a while, Make sure Shane knows I love him too and the other guys, bye Nicky..I love you"Diana whispered before closing her cell she then left his house and went back to Shane's to pack some thing's and then went to her parent's **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**"What's this about then"Louis said tossing Nicky a paper he looked at it and saw a picture of him and Diana on the front**

**"Nicky Byrne, a member of upcoming boy band Westlife was spotted with a girl asleep on a park bench last night"Bryan whispered as he read the paper **

**  
"Now, I am unsure of what to do about this and Simon's not here yet"Louis explained **

**"Simon?"Kian asked**

**"Yes, he is going to be co-managing you, it's Simon Cowell"Louis explained**

**"You're doomed"Mark told Nicky **

**"Look, if you guys want me gone I can just go"Nicky told them as he stood up **

**"Well maybe if you hadn't lied!"Shane yelled **

**"Shane you're the one who spoke for all of us that day! I didn't lie!"Nicky yelled **

**"Yea, Well thank's to you my sister hates me now!"Shane yelled **

**"Guys, calm down"Louis told them**

**"So what do you expect us to not have personal lives then?"Nicky asked looking at Louis **

**  
"Now, Nicky no one said that"Louis told him**

**"But you were asked the other day to be honest with us"Louis told him as Simon walked into the room**

**"Ah, Simon..just in time"Louis said with a smile**

**  
"Simon, meet Westlife"Louis said the guys shook his hand **

**"Now, I understand you guys are already the target for Paparazzi"Simon said**

**"Yea"Bryan said **

**"I suggest we ignore this, You guys will face so much more crap it'll make this look silly, People are going to try with all their might to find thing's to pick at you all about"Simon told them soon the meeting was done and the guys had been leaving the building and Nicky checked his cell he saw he had one voice message after hearing the message his jaw dropped and his face went pale **

**  
"Oh no.."Nicky whispered**

**"What is it?"Kian asked **

**"That was Diana, she's went back to her parent's.."Nicky whispered **

**  
"She's done what!? Of all the stupid thing's she's done..!"Shane yelled angry Nicky opened his cell and dialed Diana's cell number he got her voice mail **

**"Diana, it's Nicky, please answer the phone or call me when you get this, Diana I really don't think this is a good idea Ok? If anything you can stay with me just please don't go! Just..call me alright? I love you bye!"Nicky said before closing his cell **

**"This is all your fault!"Nicky yelled pointing at Shane**

**"My fault!? You had to fucking go near my sister!"Shane yelled **

**"Me!? She was scared to death to tell you because she knew you'd do this! Shane, she isn't your mother and I'm not your father!"Nicky yelled as he and Shane got closer Bryan then stepped between them**

**  
"This isn't solving anything!"Bryan told them**

**  
"Half of us need to go to the Airport while the other half go back to Shane's place"Kian said **

**"Who goes where?"Mark asked**

**  
"I'm going to the airport! She will not board that plane!"Shane yelled **

**"I'm going to the airport as well"Nicky said **

**"Then so am I, I will need to talk to her when you idiot's are arguing"Kian told them Shane tossed Bryan his house keys**

**"If she is there don't you dare let her leave"Shane told him Bryan nodded and they went their separate ways Shane and Nicky argued the entire way to the airport and Kian felt like a referee coming between the two every five minutes soon they had gotten to the airport they rushed through the terminals until they got to the Sligo terminal **

**"When did the last flight to Sligo leave?"Nicky asked panicked **

**"About 5 minute's ago"The woman at the desk told him**

**"What!"Shane yelled frustrated **

**"When does your next flight to Sligo leave?"Nicky asked worried **

**"It leaves tomorrow at 12 PM if their aren't any Delay's and the flight is already booked"The woman told him**

**"Great.."Nicky whispered**

**"I'm going there my self they will not brain wash that girl it took me months to get her to stop crying after I had to leave home with her.."Shane mumbled **

**- A Few Days Later - **

**"I will do all the talking"Shane told Nicky as they knocked on the door a moment later Mae answered **

**  
"Shane? What are you doing here?"Mae asked in a drunken slur**

**"Where's Diana?"Shane asked **

**"Shane, you have no right being here"Mae told him**

**  
"Mother, I want to see my sister right now"Shane told her Mae shook her head**

**"No way"Mae told him**

**"You will brain wash her again Shane into leaving home!"Mae yelled at him Diana had been upstairs in her room playing her "Swear It Again" CD that the guys had given her over and over, they had only given a CD to her and Sierra since they haven't got a CD out yet **

**"Mother.."Shane said as a young girl walked up to the door **

**"Hi Mrs Filan, could I see Diana?"The girl asked **

**"Of course you can Jess"Mae told the girl before letting her in Nicky and Shane took this moment to follow her inside **

**"Diana, you have company!"Mae yelled up to her **

**"Send her up!"Diana yelled expecting Jessica obviously **

**"You can go up"Mae told her Jessica nodded and Nicky and Shane followed her once more **

**"Hey, I didn't know Shane moved back here!"Jessica said excited she had the biggest crush on Shane**

**"Shane didn't move back here.."Diana said frustrated **

**  
"I figured I'd bring you the belly for class"Jessica told her as she tossed her the Empathy belly Diana thanked her and put it on under her outfit a second later Shane and Nicky entered the room**

**"Hi--holy crap!"Shane yelled Diana jumped back **

**"What is that!?"Nicky yelled **

**"Your son!"Diana yelled at him which made Jessica giggle **

**"You weren't..fat..I mean pregnant before!"Nicky told her **

**"And I'm not now you dork"Diana said taking the empathy belly off **

**"What do you two want?"Diana asked turning the cd off **

**"We want you to come home now please?"Nicky asked **

**"I can't, it's not that easy you guys"Diana told him**

**"Sure it is, you come get in my car and I drive home"Shane explained**

**"Jessica, maybe you should come back a little later"Diana told her Jessica nodded and then left **

**"Guys, I need to be here right now"Diana told them**

**  
"Well could you at least give me a reason why?"Shane asked **

**"Yes, I have a friend and she's dealing with a lot right now, She's 16 and pregnant and she can't tell the father or the family and she need's someone to be here for her right now"Diana explained**

**"Oh my god, Jess is pregnant!?"Shane asked **

**"No, it's a friend you don't know Shane"Diana told him**

**"Diana, why are you doing this?"Nicky asked **

**"Shane, could you give us a second?"Diana asked Shane nodded and left the room**

**"Nicky.."Diana said quietly **

**"Diana, I begged you to make sure this didn't come between us!"Nicky told her **

**"Nicky, we're going in two different directions now!"Diana told him **

**"No, I'm not letting it end this way.."Nicky told her **

**"I love you.."Nicky told her as he got closer and kissed her she wanted to just melt and tell him she'd go back but she knew she couldn't **

**"Nicky, I love you so much but this isn't going to work out"Diana told him **

**"I will make it work, I'll leave Westlife!"Nicky told her Diana gave him a kiss on the cheek**

**"I'm sorry.."Diana whispered Nicky shook his head **

**"Diana, you promised.."Nicky told her **

**"Nicky, I know you and Shane and I know I don't want to come between you guys or the band"Diana told him**

**"If you love me, you'll walk out that door right now and go home with Shane and don't make this any harder and I promise once I take care of thing's back here I'll be home..deal?"Diana said Nicky nodded and gave her another kiss and she gave him a hug and then he left and told Shane not to bother because her mind was set she then heard them walk downstairs and leave and she watched through her bedroom as Shane and Nicky got in Shane's car and pulled away she then grabbed Nicky's coat and held it tightly in her one hand as she started to cry wishing she hadn't done what she just did but she knew she had to, a second later she gently put a hand over her stomach **


End file.
